That Was Just A Dream
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: What if Once Upon a Time it's just the dream of Dr Cameron that has fallen in coma and someone began to read to her the book of fairytales? Actually this story follows Cameron after her s awakening and the dilemma she faces with the help of her friends and who she loves. THIS IS DEFINITELY AN OOC TALE. If you dont like it, be careful. Twisted end.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! Writers of the world, give me attention one second, to my profound say, that today I would recite and portrait.**

**The following story, I got from a quote that I read on a site whose name I will not say, for copyright reasons, however I will copy the idea in summary and in the letter to the reader, so there are no further problems.**

**So, the quote is it:**_''' What if Once Upon a Time it's just the dream of Dr Cameron that has fallen in coma and someone began to read to her the book of fairytales?_**''**

**Okay, from this quote, let's start, those usual explanations before reading.**

**First, I must say that the title of this story, is a phrase of the song ''Losing My Religion'' by R.E.M.**

**Now, for the rest of the story, let's consider the following. The plot of this text has its place during the seventh season of the show HOUSE, MD. In this story, Chase and Cameron are still married and all events occurring in the sixth season were forgotten and replaced by other events that during the story, I'll explain.**

**As already mentioned above, the show ONCE UPON A TIME does not exist, however, as Cameron remained 11 months in a coma, would give enough time to the unfolding of the stories took place on the show.**

**As always, I must say that the characteristics of the characters had to be modified to match the story.**

**Besides the characters of the show I added some more characters, to make more sense to this story.**

**Have a nice day**

**graciously**

**Dr. Mois.**

**Ps: If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 1 – AWAKENING**

_''So with Rumplestiltiskin, Regina and all the forces of evil defeated, Prince Charming and Snow White, managed to finally leave Storybrooke and return home, along with Emma and Henry, together as a family. End.''_

* * *

''BEEP… BEEP ...''. with the simple beep, of the cardiac monitor, she finally opened her eyes and found herself in the shadow of the hospital room. Little by little, she began to notice things around her, there was a tube in her throat, needles, threads, probes and monitors, all connected to her, like she was a machine.

Scared and full of pain, she tried to scream for help, but due to the tracheotomy, this became impossible. Turning her head slowly, she saw, sitting in a chair beside her bed, a handsome blond man, who sighed a few words, as he held tightly, a small chaplet. Although he was in a dark place, his eyes were covered by a small pair of sunglasses.

'' what?'' She tried to say, when suddenly a black man enters the room and without even looking at her, going toward the blond man, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

'' hi Foreman.'' He mutters, without raising his head.

'' Chase, come outside, Cuddy wants to talk to you.'' Foreman says. Without thinking twice, then Chase gets up from his chair, takes a kind of folding cane from inside the pocket and follows Foreman out of the room.

Once finding herself alone, Cameron began to think and try to understand what had happened. In an instant, she was in a kind of medieval battle. And then she was there in that room, in the company of a blind man, feeling pain all over her body and with a tube down her throat. Something was very wrong here.

Meanwhile, at the rectory office, Chase rocked nervously back and forth, waiting for Cuddy showed up to talk to him soon.

It had been eleven months since that fateful accident, which have took his sight and put Cameron in a coma.

It was not long and soon Cuddy arrived in his office, accompanied by House and Foreman. All were with a grim expression on the faces and Cuddy's eyes were full of tears. Eleven months was too long, Cameron was not responding to any treatment and the chance to her wake up was minimal, then for Chase despair, they decided to pull the plug.

'' No, you guys cannot do that, she's not ready ... I'm not ready.'' He whimpered, when suddenly, a young doctor named Martha Masters, hurriedly enters the room, asking everyone what they were up to the room where Cameron was to witness a miracle. The doctor there was woken.

Upon hearing that, Chase's heart was filled with joy. He did not care how dark was his world, since his young wife was Along with him; there was always a light at the end of the tunnel.

When they arrived in the room, Taub, with the help of a nurse, took Cameron of the respirator and examined her vital.

'' Welcome to the world of the living, Dr. Cameron.'' said Taub

Confuse, she tried to get up, when Cuddy grabbed her shoulder and forced her to lie down.

'' calm, Allison, you're still very weak.''

'' what is happening, where is Robert, where am I?'' she whispered. Without hesitation, Chase tried to find his way up to the bed and with help from Cuddy, he managed to hold the hand of his beloved.

'' hi, ladybug, I thought I'd lost you.'' He smiled

'' what you remember Cameron?'' House asked, interrupting the moment tender.

'' What happened to you dear?'' she asked shocked to realize that the blind man who prayed beside her bed, was her husband.

'' Cameron, answer me, that's what you remember.'' House asked again.

'' Anything. Suddenly I found myself in Boston, then in a strange place, a boy named Henry said he was my son and my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. But the most curious thing is that they called me by another name.'' She replied

'' what name?'' this time, was Chase who asked.

'' They called me Emma, Emma Swan. I'm confused, why did this happen? I do not see any of you there, it was as if I lived another life. How was this possible?'' She whimpered, hiding in Chase´s chest.

'' I have no idea.'' Said House.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – THE STORY**

Conform the days passed, Allison felt better. Gradually, tubes, wires, needles and equipment, were disappearing. And at the end of a week, she can be moved to a definitive room. After nearly two weeks, after her awakening, she could eat food from outside the hospital, then Chase always brought her sandwiches and treats from home or from any bakery. It was incredible to see how he was agile, even after such a short time without sight. What anyone else learns to do in two years, he had learned in ten or eleven months.

'' that delicious sandwich, where you bought it?'' she said, the first time he had brought food.

'' I did not buy, I did it myself.'' He hastened to reply

'' alone?'' she asked, eyes widening.

'' not much, Kathryn helped me.'' He replied sheepishly. The truth was that after the accident, the few times he stayed away from the hospital, Chase had closed the house and hosted at his sister Kathryn´s home, until Cameron gets better. Of course, even though he was agile, he did not feel safe to live alone yet.

In the period of three weeks after the accident, he had gone from denial to acceptance in a heartbeat and once released from the hospital, he paid a teacher to teach him to read and use the cane as soon as possible in order to spend more time with his wife, without even knowing if she would ever wake up.

Later that night, by Cameron´s insistence, Chase had gone home, having a well deserved rest. She was apparently alone in the room, when a horrible nightmare, invaded her mind, was the same nightmare that was chasing her, since she had woken up from the coma.

At the beginning of the dream, everything seemed normal, she was in a car, next to Chase, and they were both smiling and chatting happily. Suddenly, she found herself out of the vehicle; a huge blaze engulfed the scene and was followed by a horrible noise and lots of screaming. Terrified, she tried to move, but something prevented ''ROBERT! " She cried, seeing her husband with bleeding eyes.

Without any explanation, a feminine voice began to whisper a few words and she found herself again in that strange city with the boy Henry, saying that he was her son and Snow White and the prince Charming, claiming to be her parents.

'' Please, I beg you, tell me where I am?'' she cried, when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders and began calling her.

'' Dr. Cameron, Allison, wake up, you're having a nightmare.'' Told Nurse Eva Zambrano. Suddenly the lights went on House and appeared at the bedroom door, furious.

'' get out.'' He growled at Eva, who immediately obeyed.

'' hi, House, the first time I say I'm happy to see you.'' She said breathless.

'' Shut up. I did not come here to talk, I'm hiding from Foreman because he wants me to keep an eye on the patient.'' He growled

'' OK, I had a nightmare and I am not wanting to be alone. Feel free to hide here.'' She smiled

'' you know, one day, while you were in a coma, I let my human side show and decided to come here and have lunch in your room to make company.''

'' Thank you.'' She replied wryly.

'' Happens, that your husband´s nose, is a bit annoying, for some time now and when he discovered that I had brought food for you, he yelled at me and reported me for Cuddy.'' he said, making Cameron burst out laughing.

When Cameron woke up the next day, House obviously had disappeared and in his place was Chase, reading a huge book, with difficulty. '' hi, Mr. Reader.'' She said, startling him.

'' Good morning, my Ladybug, you okay?'' he said closing the book.

'' with you here, I'm in paradise.'' She smiled.

'' I found House in the hallway and he said you did not go well at night.'' Chase said, going up to the bed and putting his hands on his wife's face.

'' I had that nightmare again. What book is that?'' She said changing the subject

'' The book? It's called Gulliver's Travels, is the first big book I try to read.'' He smiled bitterly.

'' congratulations.'' She said, kissing him.

For hours, they were talking about various subjects, telling stories and Cameron tried unsuccessfully to describe a movie that was on TV.

At one point however, the conversation became more would, Chase seemed to be distressed about something, however, was tactful enough not to let his wife know. When suddenly, she turned to him and said.

'' Bobby, can I ask you something?''

'' Of course, what you want.'' He said.

'' you ... you could take the glasses of for me, please?'' she said.

With trembling hands, he raised his hands to his face and slowly pulled out the small round glasses. When looking at her husband, Cameron felt her heart clench. The eyes of the former doctor, appeared to have been surgically sealed, had some scars on his eyelids and some black spots, in the corners of his eyes.

'' Robert, what really happened to us. I mean, what caused the accident? She asked.

Upon hearing that, the Chase´s expression changed, he was serious and when he spoke, his voice began to fail.

'' everything happened 11 months ago when we were just returning from our honeymoon ...'' he began.

Chase was not feeling very well when he and Cameron landed at the airport on their return from honeymoon this way, Cameron told him to go lay on the back seat when they took the cab to go home.

Ever happens, that the driver was sleepy and it was because of this that the accident happened.

Few minutes before reaching home, the motorist fell asleep at the wheel. So Cameron, trying to control the situation, removed the seatbelt and leaned into the driver's seat in an attempt to handle the steering wheel. However, unfortunately, it was too late, the cab was stopped in the other lane and crashed head-on with another car.

After that everything happened very fast. To be without a seat belt, Cameron was thrown out of the vehicle, the driver died crushed by the steering wheel.

Of the three passengers in the car, Chase was the less injured, being in the backseat, he just came out with a broken arm, however the impact, some broken glass have reached his eyes.

According to Chase, he still could see during the course of the ambulance, up to the hospital even though his eyes were very sore. However, a few minutes after his arrival at the hospital, his sight became totally opaque and within seconds, a red spot appeared before his eyes and everything went black.

He can only know the state of his wife, however, two days after surgery. Due to injuries caused by splinters from glass, his corneas had to be removed and his eyes were sealed.

It was in one afternoon so that Taub, gave the following news; Cameron was in a coma, she had suffered several fractures, head trauma and internal bleeding.

When Chase finally finished telling what had happened, both he, as Cameron, were crying. And both Chase, as Cameron felt guilty for what had happened, with each other

' I love you, Robert, I love you.'' she said.

'' I love you too, Ladybug, please do not scare me like that anymore.'' He answered

'' I will not, I promise. Now come here, lie here, we go to sleep.'' She whispered, helping Chase to climb the narrow hospital bed, where they stood holding each other, crying until sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3 – WHAT IS A DREAM? WHAT IS A REALITY?**

The end of the month arrived quickly and missing two days before Christmas, Cameron was ready to go home. A day earlier, Chase had disappeared from the hospital, making Allison imagine, he was angry with her, by having made him to remember the accident, however, when he appeared at the bedroom door that night, she was relieved by that he not be upset.

So the next day in the morning, while Chase and Taub talking in the hallway, Cameron arranged her things to leave.

'' Then, Dr. Cameron? When you coming back? I'll tell you one thing, House has been talking really cool things about you.'' Smiled Masters.

'' House saying nice things about me? This is curious. And I'll just go back to work in a month, in the meantime, I want to be at home, resting and helping my husband to adapt to his new life.'' She said, when suddenly Chase and Taub entered the room.

'' Then? Everything ready?'' Chase said.

''Yes, let's go home.'' She said, hugging him

'' come on then, Taub will give us ride home. '' Chase said. After the accident, he had sworn never to get into a taxi.

The path up to the house was short, but very interesting, while the two men talked in the front seats, Cameron, watched everything around her, like a child in an amusement park, after all, already had a year, she did not return there, and wanted to see the changes.

Since coming home however, Cameron discovered why Chase had disappeared that day. He had reopened the house where they lived and was preparing a welcome party for her.

The first people to come greet her were her parents, David and Celeste Cameron and her brother Michael, then was Kathryn, her husband and sons Terry and Simon. And then, all her friends from work.

During the rest of the day, everything went smoothly; everyone talked, laughed, joked and told stories, the only thing that was unpleasant, Chase was tripping on a chair that was out of place.

When the party ended, after the guests had left, Cameron found herself alone in the house, only with Chase to make her company, and for the first time, she had a strange feeling of being in a wrong place.

Thus, she decided to take courage and confess something to Chase.

'' Bobby, come here, sit with me.'' She said, leading him up to the sofa.

'' what is, baby?'' he asked curiously.

'' I'm afraid. And if what we are experiencing now is the real dream? I mean ... and if I'm not Allison but Emma?'' She said.

'' What? You think it's all just a dream? Alli, what you're saying makes no sense, you're here with me, I can smell you, hear your voice, how we could be dreaming?'' He asked, confusion spreading across his face.

'' I know is that I did not want to disappoint you, if I'm not your real wife.'' she sighed.

For a few seconds, Chase stood there thinking, when suddenly, he smiled and said in a teasing tone

'' When I was a kid, I always dreamed of being a firefighter, but I ended up going to medical school. Would in fact I hurt myself in a fire and been dreaming that I was a doctor?'' To hear this, Cameron laughed; Chase knew how to make her laugh, even in complicated hours as that. And the end of that conversation, resulted in the two lying in bed, naked, between kisses and hugs.

At the beginning of the following year, Cameron returned to PPTH. Chase had obtained a temporary job as a receptionist at a small inn, which belonged to Taub´s father in law. Of course, that was not his dream job, but at least he felt relieved to be working in something.

When she set foot in the hospital, on her first day back at work, Cameron felt like a fish out of water, suddenly she had the impression that she was not a doctor and her life was a lie. However, with the passing of the day, that strange feeling only worsened since many of the employees PPTH, made her remember the characters she met in Storybrooke, Dr. McKenna was one of them, the new head of oncology, which is very looked like the foreign August Booth.

Fearing for her sanity then Cameron asked Cuddy, a consulting with the hospital psychologist, which did not solve much, as Dr. Erica Syers, the psychologist, looked very much with the tacky Cora.

Later that night, Cameron seemed a bit calmer, but with a bit of fearof a sudden do something crazy.

'' Bobby, tell me, what happened to Wilson? I mean, Taub told me that he was fired, but why?'' She asked, trying to push a subject.

'' He killed a patient.'' said Chase

'' What? Wilson killed a patient?'' She asked shocked.

'' Well ... you and I were just outside of battle, and with Taub and Thirteen out of the hospital, Cuddy asked him to help House and Foreman to treat a patient. I think his name was Dibala. It turns out that the patient wanted to exterminate his own people ...'' Chase summarized.

'' That is horrible.''

'' True, then Wilson took hatred of the patient, and killed him. the last time I heard about him, he had moved to Mississippi and set up a beauty salon.'' He ended, by making Cameron laugh.

'' Poor House, his only friend is gone.''

'' If he did not scream in my ear every time he sees me, I could be his friend.''

The rest of the dinner was quiet; Chase told that House lately, was in the habit of getting close to him and practically yelling commenting on Cuddy´sexy clothes . And his teacher, Mr. Silver, had ordered for him a special typewriter for the blind.

When she lay down to sleep, however, new nightmares began again to haunt her fragile mind. Since Chase had explained the cause of her having been eleven months in Coma, the nightmare with the car and bleeding eyes was finished, it was like that dream, was just her subconscious, warning her of what had happened. This time, the dreams started with her walking along a long avenue, along with the boy Henry.

'' I'm sorry, kid, but you're confusing me with someone else, I'm not your mother.'' she said.

'' yeah, you're my savior and mother, everything is in this book.'' he said vehemently.

Before she could answer, the avenue transformed into a flaming room without doors or windows, every dream, Chase or House or one of her friends from PPTH, was tied up in a corner of the room, screaming for help, when suddenly, Dr. Syers, or better, Cora, appeared from somewhere and said with a macabre grin.

'' look at this.'' And tore the hearts of those who were tied in the corner of the room .

"NO!" She yelled getting up from bed and waking Chase, in the process.

'' what is dear?'' he asked sleepily.

'' hug me, Robert, I'm afraid, someone wants to kill me, please help me.'' she sobbed.

'' Are those nightmares again? Do not worry, ladybug, I'm here with you and nothing will happen.'' He said, stroking his wife´s hair of, while listened to her muffled weeping, in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4 – THE GUARDIAN ANGELS.**

July arrived quickly and with it came the intense summer heat. However, Chase did not feel courage or patience to enjoy the heat or hear the children playing in the square. After all, for a few months now, Cameron´s '' condition'', worsened increasingly, it seemed to him that his wife was disappearing, while in her place arose a new, however strange woman.

'' I hate her.'' Chase growled once, while Mr. Silver taught him, how to organize banknotes in his wallet.

'' Who?'' The teacher asked confused.

'' that bitch, who's taking my wife from me.'' Chase said

'' Do not worry, Dr. Chase, dreams are only fruits of our subconscious. Sooner or later, this other woman will disappear and you and Mrs. Chase, will be together again.'' He said

'' I just hope that this'' late'', does not mean one of us, in a coffin.''

At first, Chase amused himself with errors that Cameron committed, and even entered the game, like the time she put cinnamon on the hot chocolate.

'' Shit, Robert, here, let me make another chocolate for you.'' She said, trying to take the cup from his hand.

'' need not, it got tasty, thank you, tell Emma, I liked the cinnamon.'' He sneered. Of course, at this time, as soon as House or someone else pointed out what she was wrong, Cameron apologized and tried to do things the right way.

However, with the passage of time, the errors became more frequent, like the time she spent hours in the hospital parking lot, looking for a yellow beetle that never existed. And it was thanks to Thirteen, she discovered her mistake.

'' you're right, Cameron, can I help?'' said the colleague.

'' Hi, I'm looking for my Beetle; you know where I parked it?'' Cameron said. Since her return from ''one year recess, '' Thirteen was alerted about Cameron´s lapses of memory, according to Chase, a virus with a woman's name, was just finishing with his wife.

'' if I remember right, I think I saw you coming up with a gray Hunday.'' Thirteen answered. And Cameron, without even answering, entered the car and drove away. The next day she woke up worried and immediately called her mother, asking if she had kept a baby blanket, made of white wool, which had also never existed.

That was just the beginning, slowly, she was forgetting the 'special Tuesdays', the details of their marriage and do simple procedures in the hospital such as a blood draw.

One day, House asked her to help Dr. Dornan, who she said was a sheriff named Graham, doing a lumbar puncture in the patient, while Taub and Masters, searched the house.

On arrival at the patient's room, Cameron, thought would be okay, they would do the procedure and go away, however, when she was the needle almost touching the patient's skin, she stopped.

'' Dr. Cameron, the patient is waiting.'' He said

'' I do not ...'' she whispered, her eyes flashing.

'' DRA. CAMERON!'' Dornan barked when suddenly the BEEP from the cardiac monitor, began to make a noise frantic.

'' I CAN NOT DO THAT, GRAHAM!'' She cried. Of course, the procedure ended with her being kicked out of the room and Dr. Dornan, denouncing her for House and Cuddy.

Meanwhile, not far away, Chase, who had finished his shift at the front desk of the inn, was standing at the bus stop located in front of the inn, when suddenly, someone pushes him on the shoulder, and drop him on the ground.

Startled, he tried to get up and scream for help, but it took a trick from his attacker.

'' crap.'' Chase growled, when finally the attacker decided to pronounce.

'' hello, my name is Jones, but my henchmen call me Hook. Now go passing me the money, blind man, or I'll rip you from top to bottom.''

Terrified and trembling from head to feet, Chase began to touch his pockets looking for the wallet, when suddenly, to his luck he hears footsteps approaching quickly and a voice yelling.

'' ANIMAL, COWARD, BASTARD. LEAVE HIM ALONE.'' shouted the man, pulling Jones Hook by his shirt and striking him countless punches.

'' you're safe now, sir, my name Aurora Margaret, my husband and I call the police, do not worry. Neal, stop, come here, let the police take care of this coward.'' Said Aurora.

'' assaulting a blind man, coward, hope you go blind.'' Neal growled and hold Jones´ neck.

Minutes later, the police finally arrived, arrested Jones and after asking a few questions to Chase, they were gone. After a few minutes then Chase finally managed to calm down

'' Thank you, God bless you, thank you.'' Chase whimpered

'' You're welcome, sir. By the way, my name is Neal Booth, me and my wife Aurora, we are owners of the Enchanted Pastry.'' Neal smiled.

'' Whatever we give you a ride home, Mr. ...?'' said Aurora.

'' My name is Robert Lionel Chase, great pleasure. And yes, I think after what happened today I cannot concentrate on catching a bus.'' Chase said, giving the address of his home.

During the drive right back home, Chase, and the couple Booth, talked about several different subjects and the kindly couple, Chase explained that, besides the pastries, they also possessed a spiritualist center, which was located near the PPTH.

'' we arrived Mr. Chase, have someone waiting for you?'' said Aurora, helping Robert out of the car.

'' My wife should still be at work, but if you want to stay a little longer, to chat ...'' said the man, when suddenly, Cameron appears at the door of the house, furious, after all, Cuddy had given her a week suspension.

'' Allison, are you?'' Chase called her, though she ignored him and ran into the bedroom.

'' Mr. Chase, we better go away if you need anything, just call us, it was a pleasure to meet you.'' Said Mr. Booth, shaking the hand of the former doctor and leaving.

Cameron spent the whole rest of the afternoon locked in her room, without food, without conversations and occasionally, Chase could hear her crying. '' Ally, please, baby, open the door, I just want to help you.'' He said, knocking on the door.

'' Leave me alone.'' She replied.

The night had already arrived when Cameron finally left the room, at the meantime, Foreman, Taub, along with Dornan and Cuddy were making a little visit and tell Chase that had happened in the hospital.

'' what do this going on here?'' she said.

'' Allison, thank god you came out of that room, I was getting worried.'' Chase smiled, walking towards his wife.

'' I asked what's going on here?'' her voice was different, unlike the calm and sweet voice, now she seemed to have a wooden and nervous voice.

'' Listen, as much i find you unbearable, you're my colleague and I came to apologize for yelling at you today at work.'' Dornan hastened to say, however, the fact that he called Cameron unbearable, not pleased Chase.

'' you should not have yelled at her.'' growled the husband.

'' sorry, Chase, but I ... '' Dornan tried to answer, but Chase continue talking.

'' I said, she was not feeling well, please try to be patient ...'' he says.

'' What you guys really came here to do? I mean ...'' Cameron interrupted the conversation.

'' We came to visit a colleague who is not well.'' said Taub.

'' You guys came here to take me away? I'm not crazy, I swear ...'' she said, when Chase took the lead in the conversation.

'' you guys better go.'' He suggested

'' you are unsure, we can help if you need it.'' Propos Cuddy.

'' No, you guys can go.'' said Chase and soon after, he heard the door slam.

That night, after everyone had left, Chase and Cameron had their first fight. While Chase accused her of not wanting to be better, she accused him of not being understanding her feelings. However, both were sensible to include enough to go to sleep, before they did something of which they should repent later.

The next morning, when Cameron woke up, Chase had already gone to the inn, she was home alone. So after taking a good breakfast, she decided to take the car and go up to the inn where Chase worked to apologize to him.

Halfway there, however, Cameron was caught by a sudden and severe headache. Bewildered, she blinked to make the pain go away, when suddenly, she is faced with an enormous wolf, sitting in the middle of the street. Startled, she quickly changed the direction of the car and ended up hitting a tree.

When Chase woke up that morning, he was really angry the first time, from the bottom of his heart, he wanted Cameon became Emma soon, and vanish from his life, however, when Taub and Masters, arrived at the inn and told that Cameron had suffered an accident, he began to sweat, fear and remorse, spoke louder.

'' She did not suffer serious injuries, only a strong blow to the head that left her unconscious.'' Taub explained, en route to hospital.

Shortly after, a woman woke up that afternoon, with footsteps near her bed, confused, she opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. '' where I am, where's Henry?'' she thought, when suddenly she sees a familiar face, smiling at her.

'' Dr. Cameron, thanks God you woke up, I'll call Mr. Chase.'' Dr. Zambrano smiled when suddenly, the sick woman, began to accuse her.

'' What the hell are you doing here, Regina, where is Henry, what did you do with him?'' she cried.

Startled, the poor nurse left the room and ran toward the Diagnostics Department, where House and the team along with Chase, talked about the latest happenings.

'' Dr. House, you better come with me, Dr. Cameron this crazy.'' Whined Eve

'' She's always been crazy, but tell me, Zambrano, what happened?'' said House

'' she woke up screaming, calling me 'Regina' and asking about someone named Henry.'' she replied.

Concerned, they ran back Cameron´s room of, where some nurses tried to hold Cameron in bed.

'' what is happening, release her , please.'' ordered Cuddy, who had joined the group.

'' ALLISON, WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO? KILL YOURSELF?'' Chase barked furiously.

'' why the hell are you yelling at me, you do not know me.'' she replied angrily.

'' Wait a minute, try to calm down, no one here will do nothing against you, just say your name and where you live, dear.'' House suggested.

Hearing that, the sick woman stopped struggling, pulled her hair from her face and maintained her composure.

'' I'm sorry, I'm scared, my name is Emma Swan, I am a Sheriff, and I live in Storybrooke, Maine. I do not know what's going on, gentlemen, the only thing I want to know, is where my son.'' She said, leaving everyone stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAP 5- LAND OF THE LOST.**_

Two days passed quickly and Emma still did not understand what was happening, after all, she had woken up in a strange hospital in a strange place, with a bunch of strangers, who insisted on calling her Cameron, or Allison. And beyond that, she had to be handcuffed in bed, after trying slap Regina, which according to a lame man, was called Eva Zambrano.

The only person there, she still put up with, or just respected by the fact of being handicapped, was a blind man who once in a while, went to her room to talk, Robert Chase, said he was called.

One morning, she woke up with the sound of footsteps, walking by her room. To her surprise, the steps belonged to Graham, who at that strange place, was called Dr. Jacob Dornan.

'' since when you became a doctor, Graham? And why you pretended to be dead?'' She asked, surprising the doctor.

'' I said, my name is Jacob Dornan,'m an intensivist and working in this hospital, under the command of Dr. Gregory House.'' Dornan said.

'' Why everyone here, insist on lying? The only one who seems sincere here in this hell is Mr. Chase, the blind man, who occasionally comes to visit me.'' She explained, making Dr. Dornan laugh.

'' Mr. Chase is a former doctor, worked in this hospital. It's amazing, you have no idea who he is.'' Smiled the doctor.

'' I know who he is; he's a good man, who unlike you guys, do not try to lie to me.'' Emma growled, feeling her blood boil.

'' Mr. Chase and you are married, Cameron, do not you remember? Or by chance, the Wicked Witch of the West, took your memory?'' The doctor continued to make fun of her

'' I'm not married, Graham, you know it. And besides, Mr. Chase said that his wife had died, because of a virus, which has dominated her brain ... But what is this place anyway?'' She asked

'' The state of New Jersey, welcome to hell, baby.'' An embittered voice interrupted the conversation.

'' hi, House, I was just ...'' Dr. Dornan said shyly.

'' clinic, Dornan, leave me alone with our patient and tell Dr. Syers, I want to talk to her.'' House said, sitting in the chair of the visits.

'' how is, that your world? Why did you choose a fantasy world, contrary to our world?'' Said House

'' I did not set any world, I live in the same world as you, Mr. House. Take me away from here and I can prove it.'' She explained.

'' No, you do not live in the same world as me, your mind is a mess, even Chase is smart enough to see that your mind is a mess. I will convince Cuddy that you're a hopeless case.'' House said, leaving the room.

'' Why do you guys think I'm crazy?''

'' We do not think that you're crazy, we're sure.''

When Emma woke up again later that night, Chase was again making her a visit and reading a Bible in Braille.

'' you believe in God, Mr. Chase?'' she asked, however, he just frowned and continued reading, as if she were not there. After completion of the reading, then he just stood up, unfolded his cane, took his Bible and walked away.

Meanwhile, in the real world, House and his team, along with Cuddy, Chase and Dr. McKenna, trying to understand why Cameron had given up the world and returned to a world where fairy tales exist. Even Mr & Mrs Cameron, were in the Diagnostics Office, participating of the differentials, however, nothing they suggested, explaining Cameron´s transformation.

The groups were divided by opinions; Taub, Masters, Thirteen and Foreman, thought it was dementia, however, Cameron was too young to exhibit this symptom. Moreover, House, Cuddy and Dornan, thought it were post-traumatic stress due to the accident.

While Dr. McKenna, Dr. Zambrano and Dr. Sayers, thought, that could be schizophrenia and in this case, she needed to be admitted, otherwise, she would be a danger to herself and Chase.

'' what do you think, Robert?'' said House, however, the use of his first name made him cry.

'' I do not know, I'm no doctor, just want you to read to me, everything, what do I have to sign.'' He decided.

'' She spent 11 months in a coma, it can be ...'' Masters suggested, but House interrupted

'' I've met patients who spent six years in a coma, and when they awoke, they remembered how to ride a bike, which was their favorite television program or how they have sex.'' growled the doctor.

''HOUSE please'' ... Cuddy scolded.

'' I'm sorry, I extolled. Schizophrenia, won the vote, now let's go and think of a way we tell her what we decided to do.'' House said bitterly.

As the days passed, Chase tried in every way, get something that did Cameron come back to him. He had spoken of ' special Tuesdays ' shown their wedding album and many other things, however, he was unsuccessful.

One day Masters was taking her nephew for a ride in the library, where, once arriving there, she found a huge book called Once Upon a Time, which reported a strange story, whose daughter of Snow White, a woman named Emma, had a duty to save the world. Okay, this was the key to trigger Cameron´s mind. And who was Foreman explained.

'' We are what our mind produces, this way, if we say to an athlete in a state of Coma, that he is paralytic, when he wakes up, he will not feel his legs.''

Upon hearing the explanation of Foreman, Dr. Zambrano, had a taste of guilt down her throat. In the months that Cameron had been in a coma, the few times that Chase was not around, she sat beside the sick colleague and read to her, the stories in that book. Of course, that confession, only resulted in his resignation.

One day, Chase had an idea, he called his rescuers, Aurora and Neal and asked them to seek in some artifact of spiritualist center, something that could heal Cameron.

'' Of course, Robert, we will do everything possible to save Mrs. Chase, but on one condition.'' Neal explained.

'' What condition?'' Said Chase

'' do not be saying that you lost your wife, she's alive, just this hidden within her own mind.'' Aurora explained.

On the appointed day, Mr. & Mrs. Booth, arrived in PPTH, talked to Cuddy and House and at the appointed hour, they arrived at the sick woman's room and began the process of hipinose, to try to find the wife's friend lost . However, after hours locked in that room, the only thing I did, was to discover that Emma had been abandoned on the roadside as a child and that on some nights, she dreamed she was marrying House.

The failure of the hypnosis, of course, left Chase devastated and utterly hopeless, his wife was gone, in her place was a woman, that he felt angry, just to hear her voice. Then one night, after a strange conversation about safety with Dr. Sayers, he disappeared from the hospital.

That night, after House, Cuddy and the team, as well as Dr. Dornan and Dr. McKenna were each to their homes, Emma thought to be alone in that hospital, when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. Imagining be Mr. Chase, she soon smiled, and prepared to welcome her only friend in that strange world. But her smile soon disappeared when she saw enter her room, the sticky Cora.

'' we deceive those stooges, my dear.'' she said simply.

'' What? And where are the doctors here? And Mr. Chase? What did you do?'' She started to go into panic.

'' oh, I killed them, all of them.'' said Cora.

'' how you managed to get up to me?'' Emma said terrified

'' to be honest, it was pretty simple ...'' she explained.

Soon she learned that Emma was in a coma in a hospital in another city, under the name Allison Cameron, Cora soon hatched a plan, bewitched Dr. Zambrano, forced her to read the book to Emma and started 'moving some strings', so everyone thought she was crazy. And began to deploy strange and illogical nightmares in her mind, that madness, soon arose.

'' Now, my dear, I'll kill you. After all, as I say, love is weakness.'' She said, preparing to attack.

'' NO, PLEASE STOP!'' She shrieked, however it was too late, Cora reached her heart, with just one hit and everything went black...

**(END OF THE DREAM)**

* * *

**Oh! Good Evening, how are you? Enjoying this story?**

**Well, let me tell you something… this is not the end yet, but to read the real end, you have to remember the events of one episode called '' No Reason'' which if I am not mistaken, was the last episode of the second season of the show.**

**Well, whit that, I will tell anything more, the rest you will discover by your self.**

**See you**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everyone, this is the last chapter, I ask one thing However, read the first few Paragraphs of this chapter, like it was a 'one-shot', since all previous chapters, were ****Cameron´s ****brainchild. Soon you will know why.**

**very good reading to all**

**Dr. Mois **

* * *

**CHAP 6 – THE****MIRACLE (****AWAKENNING - PART 2)**

_Everything pointed, that morning of Monday, would be another monotonous day, when Cuddy came to PPTH for another day of work. Nothing unusual seemed to be happening, when suddenly, House enters her office, out of breath and sweaty. A gunman had entered the hospital and tried to kill the tyrant Dibala, the patient they were treating. Then, fearing from life of the patient, Cameron, decided to intervene in the fight, in order to protect him even she knowing that he was a mass murderer, but_ _unfortunately, she ended up getting countless shots. Of course, being in a hospital, the unfortunate doctor was soon rescued, but due to the severity of the injury, she had gone into a coma__._

_ ** - (LINE BREAK)-**_

When Allison opened her eyes for the first time, she did not know if she was conscious or not, an unbearable pain pierced her body and she could hear her husband Robert, screaming on the other side of the glass door.

'' you guys cannot get her from the machine, she'll wake up, I'm sure.''

'' Chase, may be too late, it's been almost a year and a half, she did not respond to any treatment, besides, unconscious after so long, her brain may have suffered permanent damage.'' Foreman said, making the poor fellow sob further.

The second time she opened her eyes, and she does not exactly opened them, her eyelids seemed too heavy and she had no strength to open them, though she was aware enough to know that Robert was sitting next to her, holding her hand and sobbing, asking her to open her eyes to him.

The third and definitive time she awoke, it was the next morning, Cuddy, House, Wilson and the team seemed to have convinced Robert to pull the plug because he had spent the night in her room in the ICU, sobbing incessantly, begging she wakes up.

Then, at the appointed time, Chase, House, Cuddy, Wilson and the team, as well as Mr. & Mrs. Cameron and Michael Cameron, met in the ICU, to bid farewell to Allison, when suddenly, a few seconds before turning Robert the machine off, she opens her eyes, instantly.

It was a general euphoria, no one believed, to see Allison awake, of course, among the euphoria, Foreman and Taub, had to rush to take her from the respirator before she suffocated. Seeing his wife conscious, Robert threw himself upon her bed and started kissing her all over her face ¸ not believing what he was seeing. That was a miracle and a day of great joy.

After her awakening, everything went quickly, slowly, she felt no pain. And as time passed, wires, tubes, needles and machines were disappearing. At the end of two weeks, Allison finally came out of the ICU and into a private room. And later that week, she already could eat food that was not from the hospital. Needless to say, that Robert rarely leaves her side.

And so, a month has passed and a cold morning in December, Allison was ready to go home and was received, by a huge well-come party. Of course, after staying almost a year and a half in a coma, Allison got some sequels, but nothing that some section of rigorous physical therapy and speech therapy, resolved.

Then one nightly, nearly six months after his return, Allison, was sitting comfortably on the couch, when Robert came to join her.

'' hi little trouble maker.'' He smiled kissing her.

'' hi big trouble maker .'' she replied with a kiss.

'' Very funny. So, what show is this?'' He asks.

'' I do not know, I started watching halfway, but it looks interesting, it's about fairy tales. '

'' cool, you want me to watch with you or I can finish my book?'' he asked.

'' No, you can continue reading, 'the voyages of Guliver?' I did not know you liked classical.'' Hearing this, Robert just smiled, sat down in his chair, grabbed his glasses and began to read. Seeing her husband in glasses however, did Allison remember something important, a weird dream she had while she was in a coma, so she just turned off the television, turned to her husband and asked.

'' Robert, how long are you wearing glasses?'' She said.

'' There is a couple of months; my sight has been blurred, so I bought these glasses in the pharmacy. But for tomorrow I have scored one appointment with Dr. Parrilla, the ophthalmologist, I want to know, what's wrong with my eyes.'' He said.

'' Robert, come here, I need to tell you something.'' She sighed, stroking her hair.

'' What? Will say that we won the lottery?'' He asked, sarcastically.

'' No, not that. See, when I was unconscious in that hospital bed, I had a dream ...'' she began.

For the next hour, Allison told her husband, all she had dreamed. She told about the supposed car accident, the strange fact that he had been blind, the supposed 11 months, she was in a coma, the bizarre nightmares and her transformation.

At the end of the story, Robert was puzzled; of course, he has given a laugh with the story of hairdresser Wilson, and peered his glasses in a tone of suspicion when she mentioned his supposed blindness.

'' you do not think this is the case of hospitalization, or think?'' she said ashamed, however, to her relief, Robert only sighed, hugged her and said.

'' Do not be afraid, dear, that was just a dream.'' He smiled

'' Thank you for protecting me. And if you want, I can go with you tomorrow on Dr. Parrilla.'' She said, trying to change the subject.

'' No, I can go alone, you need rest.'' He replied quickly.

'' dear, I was resting for almost a year and a half. I'll go with you, you looked after me, now is my turn to take care of you.''

'' Allison, today is Tuesday, I love you.''

'' Robert, I love you ... every day of the week. Now, answer me one thing, the woman on the show, she really looks like me?''

'' No, you are much more beautiful.'' said her husband.

Among hugs and kisses, cuddles and caress, the young couple spent the night, however, in the midst of this happiness, nobody had time to realize that stored on the shelf near the door, there was a mysterious book, entitled Once Upon a Time, waiting to be read.

**THE REAL END.**

* * *

_**well dear readers, we come to the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thank you very much for you patience**_

**_Dr. Mois_**


End file.
